New School New Life
by Byun Yuki
Summary: Summary : Sakura yang berasal dari Ichinose Gakuen, Suna, jadi pindah ke Kanazawa Gakuen, Konoha. Karena, otak nya yang di atas rata rata. Bagaimana kah Sakura pada saat di sekolah baru nya. (Kekurangan n kelebihannya, silahkn kalian pikirkn sndirii:-D..)
1. Prolog

NEW SCHOOL NEW LIFE

RATED T

FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NEW SCHOOL NEW LIFE © YUKI

.

.

.

.

Summary : Sakura yang berasal dari Ichinose Gakuen, Suna, jadi pindah ke Kanazawa Gakuen, Konoha. Karena, otak nya yang di atas rata rata. Bagaimana kah Sakura pada saat di sekolah baru nya? (Kekurangan n kelebihannya, silahkn kalian pikirkn sndirii:-D. Udh lama gk bikin fanfic, fanfic yg dlu2 pun ndakk terlalu baguss.. hehe)

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

 _Kringg... Kringg.. Kringg.._

Terdengar bunyi alarm dari salah satu kamar di mansion Haruno, tepatnya di kamar milik Haruno Sakura, anak bungsu dari Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno, dia juga memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Sasori Haruno.

 _Kringg... Kringg.. Kringg.._

Sudah dari 15 menit yang lalu alarm jam weker Sakura Haruno, berbunyi. Tapi sang pemilik alarm seperti nya, tidak ada niatan untuk keluar dari selimut nya.

 _Kringg.. Kringg.. Kringg.._

Entah kenapa seperti nya, bunyi alarm yang memekak kn telinga itu, tidak menggangu gadis yg memiiki surai berwarna merah muda itu, dia masih nyaman berbaring di ranjang nyaa. Sampai...

 _Brakkk..!_

"Sakura Haruno, sampai kapan kau akan terus berbaring di situ. Kalau tidak cepat, kita akan sampai di Konoha, sore hari. Cepat siap siap kita akan segera berangkat" Sasori Haruno menatap nyalang pada adik nya yang masih menatap nya dengan mata ngantuk.

"Uhh, aniki, ini masih jam 7 pagii" Sakura bangkit dan duduk di ranjangnya sambil mengucek mata nya.

"Kau ini, menurut mu berapa lama perjalanan darii Suna ke Konoha, hm? 5 jam tau. Kalau kita berangkat lebih dari jam ini, kita bisa sore sampai nya" Sasori menghela napas.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sampai sore?" Sakura menatap aniki nya itu masih dengan muka ngantuk.

"Kau ini. Kalau sampai nya sore ke situ, pulang nya pasti lah malam. Lagi pula barang mu itu banyak, kalau hanya semalam tidak akan cukup untuk berkemas di asrama mu nanti, dan ka-"

"Baik, baik. Tidak usah di jelaskan panjang lebar gitu juga kalii. Ya sudah aku mau mandii. Keluar sana" Sakura menggerakkan tangan nya seperti gerakan mengusir kucing.

"Dasar kau ini ya adik yang kuran-"

"Kalau kau terus mengomel, akan membuang waktu saja" Lagi-lagi perkataan Sasori di potong oleh Sakura.

Sasori menghela napas dan keluar dari kamar adik nya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya cekikikan. Setelah itu Sakura langsung menuju kamar mandi dan mandi.

 _20 Menit Kemudian..._

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, dan mulai bersiap siap. Setelah selesai, dia langsung turun ke bawah, untuk menemui keluarga nya.

"Kau benar-benar lama imouto" Sasori mengeleng gelengkan kepala nya.

"Oh ayo lah Sasori, nama nya juga perempuan" Ibu Sakura, Mebuki membelakan Sakura. Tentu saja karena dia juga sama. hihihi

"Mm.. Baiklah, karena kita sudah lengkap, ayo berangkat" Ayah Sakura, Kizashi, mengajak keluarga nya untuk segera berangkat.

Untuk informasi, barang-barang Sakura sudah di masuk kan ke dalam mobil sebelum Sakura bangun. Takut nya nantin kalian pada binggung, kok pergii, gak bwa apa apa. Back to story..

 **Skip Time**

Akhirnya setelah menepuh perjalan selama 5 jam. Mereka sampai ke Konoha, lebihh tepat nya ke Kanazawa Gakuen. Sakura dan Ibu nya langsung pergi ke Asrama nya, untuk mengambil kunci dan mengurus yang lain-lain. Sedangkan para lelaki mengurus barang barang Sakura.

Sakura sekarang sudah berada di dalam kamar baru nya. Di Asrama ini, satu kamar itu untuk 3 orang. Tapi sekarang teman sekamarnya tidak ada, mungkin karna masih belum pulang dari liburan musim panas. Iya, Sakura memang masuk ke Kanazawa Gakuen, dua hari sebelum liburan musim panas berakhir. Dan yup, jadi besok mungkin anak anak asrama yang lain akan berdatangan (kembalike asrama).

 **Skip Time (again)**

Sakura sudah selesai mebereskan barang barang nya. Dia lalu melihat ke arah jam. Ah, ternyata sudah pukul 5 sore. Memang sih, barang nya banyak tapi dia tidak tau akan selama itu. Dia memutus kan untuk langsung mandi.

To Be Continue...

##

Sorry mungkin klo membosankn n kaku udhh lama ak gkk bikin ff.. mna pendekk betul yaa.. hehe.. nma nyy bruu awal. klo menurut kalian bagus. akan aku lanjut n kembangkan.. klo ya,, hapus ajj.. bikin baruu.. ndakk bolehh menyerahh.. ganbatte..! ak tunggu kritik n sarann.. klo bisa yg membangun yaa.. he he :-D


	2. Chapter 1

NEW SCHOOL NEW LIFE

RATED T

FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NEW SCHOOL NEW LIFE © YUKI

.

.

.

.

Summary : Sakura yang berasal dari Ichinose Gakuen, Suna, jadi pindah ke Kanazawa Gakuen, Konoha. Karena, otak nya yang di atas rata rata. Bagaimana kah Sakura pada saat di sekolah baru nya? (Kekurangan n kelebihannya, silahkn kalian pikirkn sndirii:-D..

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 _Kriettt..._

Seorang gadis yg tadi nya sedang tidur di ranjang nya dengan tenang, terbangun karena mendengar pintu kamar nya yg berbunyi, menandakan pintu nya sedang di buka. Dia mengamatii pintu itu dengan intens seakan kalau dia mengalihkan pandangan nya maka pintu itu akan hilang. Pintu itu terbuka dengan perlahan dan akhir nya, sedikit demi sedikit memperlihatkan sosok yang membuka pintu itu...

"Wahh, kamu teman sekamar kami yang baru ya.." gadis yg membuka pintu tadi, mengatakan kata kata itu dengan girang nya. Tidak tau kalau yang di sapa itu sangat terkejut karena suara nya yang nyaring.

Sakura, gadis yang terbangun karena kedatangan teman sekamarnya itu, hanya tersenyum sambil melihat sosok di depan nya ini. Gadis itu memiliki tubuh yang proposional, kulit yang putih, rambut pirang yang diikat ponytail, dan bola mata aquamarine.

Kalau di lihat lagi, di belakang gadis tadi, ada lagi seorang gadis yang tubuh nya agak kecil.

"Hai" Dia mengucapkan nya sambil tersenyum. Kalau gadis yang satu ini. Memiliki rambut panjang berwarna ungu dengan bola mata amethyst. Seperti nya dia lebih tertutup dan pendiam dari teman nya yang satu nya.

"Eh, astaga, di mana sopan santun ku, ehm. Perkenalkan nama ku Ino Yanamaka" Ino, gadis tadi mengulurkan tangan nya pada Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura Haruno" Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Ino.

"Umm, Aku Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata, gadis yg terlihat pemalu itu, mengulurkan tangan nya pada Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Hinata.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian berdua" Sakura tersenyum pada kedua teman baru nya itu.

Suasanaa jadii heningg...

"Oo, apa kau sudah melihat lihat KzG(Kanazawa Gakuen)..?" Ino bertanya sambil menaruh tas nya.

"Umm, Belum, aku takut tersesat, lagipula aku belum mendapat teman di sini" Sakura mengatakan nya sambil mengaruk tengkuk nya canggung.

"Tapi kau sudahh mendapat kan dua lo.. Ayo kita keliling keliling.." Ino nyengir, sambil merangkul Sakura.

"Tapi sebaik nya kau mandi dlu" Ino menyengir

"Ah, benar juga, aku mandi dulu ya, tunggu sebentar" Sakura langsung menujun kamar mandi.

 **15 Menit Kemudian...**

"Eh, cepat sekali kau mandi" Ino menatap kaget Sakura

"Aa, aku tidak mau membuat kalian menunggu lama" Sakura tersenyum

Ino tercengang, dia saja paling cepat mandi itu 30 menit, kalau yang paling lama ya, 50 menitan.

"Ino-chan, ayo kita jalan" Hinata menggingatkan Ino yg masih berpikir

"Ah, benar jugaa, Ayo!" Ino menarik kedua teman nya itu.

Mereka pun keluar dari kamar dan mulai menjelajahi sekolahan baru Sakura itu.

 **45 Menit Kemudian...**

"Dan ini adalah Gedung serba guna KzG, dan gedung yang terakhir" Ino menunjuk gedung besar yang ada di depan mereka.

"Wow, sekolahan ini memang sangat besar, untung saja kemarin aku tidak berkeliling sendirian.." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Umm.. Teman teman, bisa kah kita beristirahat sebentar, aku capek nihh" Hinata akhir nya bersuara.

"Iya juga sih. aku juga capek ni, haus lagi.." Sakura menambahkan.

"Hmm.. eh, Ayo kita ke cafe di depan aja, sekalian cerita cerita, supaya mengetahui satu sama lain lebih jauh" Ino menaik turun kan alis nya.

Mereka serentak tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang mereka tertawa kan, hanya mereka dan Tuhan lah yang tau.:-D

.

.

.

"Hahh..." Dia menghela napas lagi, entah sudah untuk ke berapa kali nya. Dia melihat ke sekitar nya, teman teman nya sedang tertawa, sebenarnya lebih ke menertawa kan salah satu teman nya yg sedang bernyanyi.

"Ayo lah Sasuke, coba lah untuk bersenang senang" Pemuda itu tersenyum, seperti biasa nya, teman nya yang satu ini selalu berkata dengan senyuman yg terpampang di wajah nya.

"Bagaimana bisa bersenang senang, kalau kalian yang memaksa ku ke tempat berisik dan mengganggu ini. Cih" Pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke tadi menjawab nya dengan nada datar nya.

"Tentu saja tempat ini berisik, nama juga karaoke, kau ini bagaimna sih..?" Pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut klims itu tersenyum lagi.

"Arghh. Terserah kau saja lah. Hahh" Sasuke menghela napas lagi.

"Hmm.. Gimana kalau kau menyanyi saja, eh Naruto berikan Sasuke mik, dia mau menyanyi" Sai memanggil teman nya yang baru saja selesai menyanyi itu.

"Wah, benarkah teme mau menyanyi..? Bagus lah,, inii" Pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik yg di panggil Naruto tadi, langsung menyodorkn mik nya ke pada Sasuke.

Sasuke men-deathglare Sai, lalu mendorong mik yang di sodorkn Naruto. "Tidak, terima kasih".

"Oh ayo lah, Teme pasti asik. Kau coba saja dulu" Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke dengan antusias.

"Kalau ku bilang tidak ya tidak dobe!" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan datar, tapi bisa di lihat dari mata nya mengatakan. 'Kalau kau lebih memaksa ku, aku gak akn pernah neraktir kau makan ramen lagi'(panjang nya ya arti pandangan nya).

Glupp.. "Hehe. Oke, oke" Naruto menelan ludah nya takut, bisa gawat kalau gak di traktir lagii.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, Sakura apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Ino mengatakan nya tiba tiba membuat Sakura dan Hinata agak terkejut.

"Um, kenapa tiba tiba kau bertanya?" Sakura bertanya dengan kikuk

"Yah, aku hanya ingin tau, kalau aku udah ada, sedangkan Hinata masih dalam proses, ya kn Hinata?" Ino mengatakan nya dengan nada jail.

"Umm.." Wajah Hinata langsung memerah.

"Aa.. Jadi ap Sakura-chan sudah punya pacar?" Hinata mulai mengalih kan pembicaraan.

"Mm.. Gak ad sih" Sakura mengusap tengkuk nya canggung.

"Oooh, hubungan mu yang terakhir kapan?" Ino bertanya sambil meminum jus nya.

"Aa.. 2 bulan lalu" Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Lumayan baru dong ya" Hinata menyambung.

"Siapa nama nya? Apa dia tampan, keren kah?" Dengan kurang ajar nya Ino langsung menanyakan itu tanpa permisi dengan se antusias nya lagi.

"Ino-chan" Hinata menegur Ino.

"Oohh iya, maaf Sakura, aku terbawa suasana. Hehe" Ino tertawa malu.

"Ah, tidak apa apa kok" Sakura tersenyum maklum.

Mereka mengobrol, ngobrol di sana sampai siang hari. Makan siang pun mereka di situ. Selesai makan siang, mereka pun beranjak dari situ.

"Jadi kita akan kemna sekarang?" Sakura bertanya pada dua teman baru nya itu.

"Umm.. Ke mna ya, sebaik nya? Kau ad ide Hinata?" Ino memsang muka binggung ke Hinata.

"Hmm.. Kalau Sakura-chan mau nya pergi ke mna? Misal nya mau nonton atau apa gitu?" Hinata balik bertanya pada Sakura.

"Mmm.. Aku jadi mau naik bianglala jadi nya.. hehe" Sakura tertawa malu.

"Ah! Kalau gitu kita pergi ke akkuru land saja. Gak terlalu jauh dari sini kok" Ino mengatakan nya dengan antusias.

"Wah, benarkah, ayo, ayo" Sakura jadi ikut antusias

"Eh, tapi kalau aku ngajak pacar ku juga, gak papa kn?" Ino bertanya ke Sakura sambil merogoh smartphone nya yang ad di dalam saku celana nya.

"Iya, gak papa kok" Sakura tersenyum

"Tenang saja, akan ku suruh, Sai membawa teman teman nya juga" Ino mulai membuat jari nya menari nari di layar handpone nya.

 _Blush.._

"Lohh, Hinata, knapa wajah mu jadi merah?" Sakura menatap binggung pada teman nya yang pemalu itu.

Ino langsung menoleh, dan tersenyum jail.

"Ehm, tentu saja Naruto juga ikut" Ino berkata sambil memandang jail pada Hinata.

"Aa, aku tidak bertanya dia ikut atau gak, Ino-chan" Walaupun Hinata bilang begitu, tapi wajah nya malah makin merah.

'Oh jadi begitu, Hinata menyukai orang yang bernama Naruto yang di bilang Ino tadi' Sakura membatin, dia jadi manggut manggut sendiri.

"Oke, selesai. Ayo kita berangkat!" Ino memasuk kan smartphone ke dalam saku celana nya lagi. Dan menarik(lagi) kedua teman nya itu.

To Be Countine

##

Akhir nya selesai. Apa kah bagus..? bahasa nya kaku kah..? Sorry ya kalau bnyk tulisan yang singkat singkat dan tidak sesuai EYD. Mslhh nya ak bikin ini di hp. jadi agk ribet dan ak kyk nulis sms gituu.. hehe

Tolong berikan saran dan kritik kalian ya..

terima kasih yang udah mau nengok n baca ff ku inii..

tunggu chapp selanjutt nyy yaa!↖(^▽^)↗


	3. Chapter 2

NEW SCHOOL NEW LIFE

RATED T

FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NEW SCHOOL NEW LIFE © YUKI

.

.

.

.

Summary : Sakura yang berasal dari Ichinose Gakuen, Suna, jadi pindah ke Kanazawa Gakuen, Konoha. Karena, otak nya yang di atas rata rata. Bagaimana kah Sakura pada saat di sekolah baru nya? (Kekurangan n kelebihannya, silahkn kalian pikirkn sndirii:-D.. RnR please)

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

"Uuh.. Di mana sih mereka, terlalu lama?" Gadis berambut pirang dengan paras cantik itu sudah kesekian kali nya menghela napas bosan.

"Aa.. Mungkin keberadaan mereka agak jauh dari sini Ino-chan, maka nya mereka lama" Teman nya yang memiliki rambut indigo itu berusaha menghibur Ino dari kebosanan nya.

"Argh, tapi sudah 1 jam kita di sini, aku sudah mulai tidak sabar" Gadis yang di panggil Ino itu, mulai sudah naik darah.

"Bersabarlah Ino, mungkin mereka sebentar lagi datang" Gadis dengan rambut yang menyerupai warna bunga sakura itu(pink) juga berusaha menenangkan Ino.

 _Tap.._

Saking fokus nya membuat Ino tenang(tentu saja Ino nya tidak karena dia yg di tenangkan), mereka tidak sadar ada langkah kaki yang mendekat kepada mereka.

 _Tap.. Tap.._

Semakin dekat dan banyak suara langkah kaki itu, tapi mereka masih saja tidak menyadarinya.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

"Arghh aku aka-.." _Pukk_.. Ino terkejut dengan tangan yang menepuk pundak nya.

"Maaf lama Ino-chan. Tempat kami agak jauh, dan ada macet tadi" Orang yang menepuk pundak Ino itu tersenyum kepada Ino.

"Cih" Ino membuang muka dan jalan menuju gerbang akkuru land, dia menoleh. "Ayo cepat, apa yang kalian tunggu" Ino berbalik lagi dan meneruskan jalan nya.

"Aa, aku berbuat salah ya.." Cowok dengan rambut klimis bernama Sai yang ternyata cowok yang menepuk dan sekaligus pacar Ino itu, bertanya pada teman teman yang lain.

Mereka semua hanya mengangkat bahu(kecuali Hinata dan Sakura) dan langsung mengikuti langkah Ino.

"Seperti nya aku memang berbuat salah" Sai menggaruk kepala nya binggung dan mengikuti langkah yang lain nya..

.

.

"Wow.." Sakura terlihat sangat takjub melihat akkuru land. Seperti anak kecil yang baru melihat mainan baruu.. hihi

"Keren kan. Kita naik apa dulu nih?" Tanya Ino antusias.

"Umm.. Karena tujuan awal ku mau naik bianglala, jadi ayo kita naik wahana itu dulu" Sakura berkata girang.

"Oke. Tapi kita naik nya hanya bisa berdua dua, jadi ayo kita undian, untuk naik bianglala dan untuk seterusnya. menggunakan kertas gunting batu" Ino memberi intruksi pada yang lain nya.

Pertama di bagi dua kelompok dulu, menjadi masing masing 4 orang, terus di bagi menjadi dua lagi, jadi masing masing 2 orang. Dan ini lah hasil kelompok nya.

 **Kelompok Kertas**

Neji

Shikamaru

"Kuso, kenapa aku harus dengan mu, hoam, merepotkan" Cowok dengan model rambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru itu berkomentar dengan bosan nya.

"Cih, kau kira aku mau naik bersama mu" Dia memutar bola mata nya bosan. Cowok berambut coklat panjang dengan wajah datar itu menjawab Shikamaru dengan nada datar plus dingin.

 **Kelompok Gunting**

Sai

Ino

"Fuhh" Ino membuang muka..

"Ino-chan jangan lah marah, aku minta maaf ya" Sai mengoyang goyangkan tangan Ino memohon maaf. Tapi Ino masih saja membuang muka.

 **Kelompok Batu**

Naruto

Hinata

"Yey, aku sama Hinata-chan" Naruto merangkul Hinatiia, tanpa tau orang yang di rangkul ini sudah mau pingsan saking malu dan dag dig dug.

"..." Muka Hinata sudah merah banget, Naruto malah semakin mendekat pada Hinata.

 **Kelompok Terakhir**

Sasuke

Sakura

"..."

"..."

Mereka gak banyak komen. Hanya melirik satu sama lain sebentar. Karena mereka memang belum saling kenal.

.

.

.

Mereka sedang mengantri di tempat bianglala. Pertama yang naik adalah tim nya Ino dan Sai.

Ino dan Sai pun mulai naik, Ino berjalan di depan Sai, Sai mencoba untuk mengimbangi langkah Ino. Saat sudah naik, Ino duduk jauh dari Sai, Sai mendekati Ino, dan Ino menjauh, Sai mendekati lagi dan Ino menjauh lagi, dan itu terjadi terus menerus.

.

Selanjutnya tim Naruto dan Hinata yang naik. Naruto menggandeng Hinata-ralat menyeret Hinata. Mereka naik dan duduk bersebelahan, Naruto terlihat senang dan sangat bersemangat, dia terus menengok ke luar dan memberitahukan nya pada Hinata, benar-benar seperti anak kecil, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto.

.

Lalu giliran tim Neji dan Shikamaru. Neji berjalan dengan wajah datar, sedangkan Shikamaru menguap bosan. Mereka duduk berjauhan, Neji duduk dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada, dan Shikamaru bersender dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan nya, dia mulai memejamkan mata nya. Mereka hanya diam saja, tanpa melakukan apa pun.

.

Sekarang giliran tim Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka naik dengan diam, duduk berjauhan tapi, berhadapan. Suasana nya sangat hening. Sakura mulai duduk dengan gelisah, dia tidak tahan dengan suasana sunyi dan canggung ini, dia ingin memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka tapi dia binggung memulai nya bagaimana.

"Siapa nama mu" Sasuke bertanya dengan datar, hampir seperti kata-kata biasa dari pada bertanya.

"Ha? Aku?" Sakura menunjuk diri nya sendiri.

"Hn. Memang nya ada siapa lagi di sini" Masih datar, tapi kali ini levih terdengar nada mengejek.

'Astaga, aku ini memang bodoh' Sakura membatin, sambil meruntuki pertanyaan bodoh nya.

"Nama ku Sakura, Haruno Sakura" Sakura tersenyum canggung, "Kalau kau?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar sambil melihat ke luar jendela bianglala nya(ini orang, minta jitak kayak nya).

"Ohh" Sakura mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Sasuke. 'Jadi nama nya Sasuke, Nama yang keren, seperti orang nya, hehe' Iner Sakura mulai tertawa gak jelas.

Setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening kembali. Dan Sakura juga sudah sibuk melihat pemandangan, ternyata kalau di perhatikan pemandangan dari bianglala ini indah juga.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sudah ada di bawah. Sasuke dan Sakura pun keluar dari bianglala dan langsung menuju tempat yang lain nya-teman-teman mereka-berada.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menempati posisi di atas kepala, menandakan kalau hari sudah siang.

"Ayo kita makan siang dulu" Perempuan dengan wajah barbie itu mengajak teman-teman nya untuk makan siang, sekalian beristirahat karena memang mereka sudah agak lama bermain di akkuru land.

"Ayo, aku juga sudah lapar dan haus" Naruto berkata dengan antusias.

Mereka akhirnya mencari tempat makan siang terdekat(?) dan langsung makan siang bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini benar-benar asik, aku senang" Sakura mengancungkan jempol nya ke arah Ino dan Hinata. "Terima kasih teman-teman". Sekarang mereka sudah kembali ke asrama dan baru selesai mandi.

"Sama-sama, bagus lah kalau kau senang" Ino merangkul Sakura. "Iya, hari ini benar-benar asik, ya walaupun melelahkan" Hinata tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana Naruto dan Sakura yang sangat antusias dari yang lain, dan menyeretnya kemana mana, tapi dia senang kalau teman nya juga senang.

"Sekarang bagus nya kita melakukan apa?" Ino bertanya pada Sakura, dan melakukan pose berpikir.

"Hmm.. Apa ya?" Sakura mengerutkan dahi nya.

"..." Sedangkan Hinata hanya memandang kedua teman nya itu.

"Ah! Ayo kita main ToD?!" Ino menyeringai.

"Ss. Aku baru ingat, aku harus belajar, besok kan hari pertama sekolah, mm aku belajar dulu ya teman-teman" Sakura tersenyum kaku lalu pergi ke arah ranjangnya, membongkar koper untuk mencari buku, lalu membaca nya.

"Ish, dasar tidak asik" Ino mempoutkan bibir nya. "Hinata bagaima-

Saat Ino menoleh, Hinata sudah tidak ada di tempat nya semula, melainkan di ranjangnya sedang membaca buku.

"Geez. Kalian berdua, awas ya" Ino berjalan ke arah ranjang nya dengan kaki yang di hentak hentakkan. Lalu duduk bersandar pada sandaran ranjang sambil manyun dan menyilangkan tangan nya di depan dada.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata.

"..." 'Maaf ya Ino' Sakura terkekeh di dalam hati(?), maksud nya iner nya yang terkekeh.

"..." 'Maaf ya Ino-chan' Hinata eh ralat iner Hinata tertunduk-pundung-

TBC

#.

Astaga sudah berapa lama Yuki menelantarkan fic ini. Maaf bangett ya.. mungkin bnykk yg udhh lupaa(klo ad yg ingat).. Yuki akhir-akhir inii fokus ke screenplays, biasa ank SMA. Yuki udh SMA.. yeyy^O^ muahaaha#plak.. abaikan aja.. sorry ya pendekk bngtt, Yuki lgii buntu ide.. krna bawa an nyy mau santai ajj.. biasa mau tahun baru n ultah Yuki(31 Des), ad yang minat beri hadiah#plak.. bercanda abaikan lagi okeh.. yg penting.. tolong tinggalkan jejak ya.. Onegasimasu~


End file.
